


Limits, and the Trust Required to Push Them

by TheRaven



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaven/pseuds/TheRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants to try something. Bucky is all for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limits, and the Trust Required to Push Them

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the worst thing (content-wise, not style-wise) that I've written for this fandom so far. I'm mortified, especially because not only is this not one of my kinks, but nobody even asked for this, but ah well. My brain was itching to get this little idea out (I haven't seen much of this for this pairing, so I felt I had to fill the niche), and I hope at least some people will appreciate this. Posting this in the middle of the night in the hopes that people won't notice it, but if you do, I hope you enjoy it.

Steve has what he would call an “interest.” Other people might call it a morbid fascination, but Steve isn't other people. He does his research, bookmarks sites for future reference, and mulls it over in his head until he's sure he wants to try this. And yeah, he's sure he wants to try this, especially when he reads descriptions of how it feels.

So after a week of debating (and carefully altering his diet), he brings it up as they're getting into bed. Bucky is already kissing him and grinding against his cock, so he figures he must be in a pretty good mood. That may help things, he thinks. He lets Bucky kiss him until he has to break for air, and then he decides to make his move.

“There's something I want to try,” he says carefully.

“Yeah?” Bucky asks, nipping at his jaw. “What were you thinking?”

Steve takes Bucky's metal hand and pops the first finger into his mouth. Bucky groans and grinds against him harder as Steve's tongue wets the digit thoroughly.

“I was thinking,” he says, letting the finger slip out, “of you putting your hand in me.”

“What, like my fingers?” Bucky says, uncomprehending.

“No,” Steve says, and his face heats up. “I mean your hand. The whole thing.”

“Oh.”

Bucky looks at him, bewildered, but his cock is still hard against Steve's thigh, so he must not be too disgusted by the idea. In fact, that bewildered expression quickly changes to something decidedly more lustful and almost excited. Bucky brings his metal hand down between Steve's legs and gently circles his hole, staring directly into his eyes while he does it.

“You sure you wanna try?” he asks. “I don't wanna hurt you.”

“Yeah,” Steve says, but he takes Bucky's hand and moves it away. “But I have to, uh, clean myself out first, or it'll be pretty disgusting.”

“Yeah,” Bucky says, looking a little dazed. “Yeah, of course. I—how long will it take?”

“I'm not sure,” Steve says. “Awhile. But you can read—I found this website that explains how to do it, and—”

“I can wait,” Bucky tells him. “And of course I'll read up on it. I don't wanna hurt you, remember?”

Steve just about jumps out of bed and retrieves the laptop. He opens the page, hands the laptop to Bucky, who looks amused as hell, and scurries to the bathroom. He's been thinking about this long enough that he has a kit for cleaning himself out, and he tries to take his time despite his eagerness to get back to bed. While he cleans himself, he hears the telltale sounds of Bucky masturbating in the next room. At first, he's worried that Bucky won't want to come again by the time he's ready, but then he remembers that that's a ridiculous fear. Bucky is almost as insatiable as Steve is.

When he's ready—and it takes far too much time, in his opinion—Steve slides under Bucky on the bed and looks up at him, suddenly a little shy. He's not sure why; Bucky has taken him apart so many different ways already. It shouldn't feel different this time, but it does. Perhaps because they're about to do something that somehow feels much more intimate than usual.

Bucky grins and shows him a small tub of Crisco he must've gotten from the kitchen.

“The site says to use this instead of regular lube,” he says, and Steve's ears get hot.

“You don't have to be so cheerful about all this,” he says.

“Why not? This is a new experience for both of us,” Bucky says, digging a bit of the stuff from the container and rubbing it on his fingers. “And you know me. I'm all about adventure.”

The first finger goes in easily, thanks to Steve's preparations. Bucky crooks his finger to brush the tip across Steve's prostate just once, and Steve gives a jolt like he's been electrocuted. The second finger slides in relatively easily as well, and Bucky scisssors them to open him up a little more for another finger. Three in, and it's getting more difficult.

By the fourth finger, Steve is straining and panting under Bucky's ministrations. He isn't feeling any pain, exactly, but he feels full to bursting. He's not sure he can take any more. Bucky keeps up a running commentary, though, praising him for how good he's being and remarking on how tight he is. It makes the stretching easier to take, but he's still not sure he can do it.

Bucky pulls his fingers out and starts a slow slide back in, relentless even as Steve's panting grows ragged and his eyes flutter closed and he throws his head back, tendons standing out in his neck. Bucky tells him he can handle it, has handled worse, and keeps pushing his hand inside. Steve clutches at Bucky's back, fingernails leaving bloody furrows in his flesh, and Bucky tells him he's doing so well, so well, and that they're almost there.

Then, suddenly, the pressure lessens a little, and Bucky takes in a sharp hiss of air. Steve looks down, and he just sees Bucky's metal wrist disappearing into him. The feeling is incredible. He's never felt so full before, so completely taken. Bucky moves his fingers experimentally inside of him, and Steve sees stars. It's enough to make him come untouched, and for a little while, he floats on the edge of consciousness, completely sated.

When he comes back to himself, Bucky has pulled his hand out and is cleaning them up. His own hard-on is still red and neglected, probably painful at this point, but Bucky doesn't say anything about it. He just cleans the come off of him with a damp rag and goes to the bathroom to wash his hands. Steve doesn't want to move for about a week, but he forces himself to sit up as much as he can under the circumstances and call after him.

“So what are we gonna do about that dick of yours, Buck?” he asks, drained but still drowsily playful.

“You're gonna get some rest, Bucky asserts, “and I'm gonna jack off as many times as I can to how beautiful you looked with my hand in you.”

Steve grins and flops back onto the bed, moving just enough to slide under the covers. Ordinarily, he'd be able to keep up with Bucky, but right now, he's exhausted. Sleep sounds like a great idea. He drifts off to Bucky telling him how beautiful he is and how badly Bucky wants to try this again sometime.


End file.
